A world Turned Over
by Charter1
Summary: charlotte was in a world. Rejected and uncared for. Then she dissapeared to a world that respects. But fate does not want her there. she is forced to return. But she has changed. The wizarding world will not know what hitthem.ParentsLilyx alive.Powerfulch
1. Chapter 1

Abi's real name is Charlotte Emerald Charter. So I will call her that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters.

Summary. Imagine if Harry had a sister and he was mean to her. Dumbledore kept huge secrets from her. What happens if she disappears for 6 months reappears only to be called a D.E. What would happen if she came back and Dumbledore lost control…

Chapter 1.

Charlotte had just been interrupted from her most wanted sleep. _Who is waking me up now. Is it O'Neil. No, it's probably Daniel. _She pulled herself out of bed and went to open the door. "Oww. What's the…" She turned around franticly. This is not her room. Where was she? She was in a dimly lit room that was a square with three beds. The one she was in and too others that had too boys in them that were just waking up. Charlotte went to the shadows and called them to cover her.

Harry and Ron were shattered. Mrs Weasley was calling them to dinner. They moaned and groaned but eventually Mrs Weasley threatened them so then they gave in. As they trekked slowly out the door Harry turned to shut it. He stopped confused. He swore he just saw a girl his age apparate.

Charlotte was horrified. Last night she was happier than she had ever been but when she woke, her life had been shattered. She thought she would never have to come back to world that had rejected her. But she was back and determined not to have the old coot rule her life like before…


	2. Chapter 2

**Ignore the summary on chapter 1**

**Chapter 2**

Since Charlotte had left at the age of 12 Harry's life had soared. His parents adored him and he didn't have _her_ to follow and moan although she had never said a word. Harry was the boy-who-lived. People flocked to him and since he remembered he had loved it. He was a spoilt brat in some eyes but no-one could deny that he _had _destroyed the dark lord. But he had returned.

At the moment Harry had forgot what he saw in the bedroom and was enjoying his birthday party with his parents and his friends. But what no-body knew was there was… at that moment death Eaters surrounding the area.

X X X

Charlotte had no idea no idea hoe she got to where she was. She thought backed to what had happened and cursed herself for not being cautious.

(flashback)

Charlotte was furious and had apparated to the place where she could relax and not get bothered. Her temperory home. As she walked towards it she felt a wave of magic hit her. It felt dark and queasy. But she thought it was just her wards gone bad. She had, afterall been away for 2 and a bit years. She walked into the house and went up stairs. And promptly fell asleep.

When she awoke she could tell something was wrong the place stunk of dark magic. Charlotte had learned a year ago she could see aura's of people. And she recognised the dark intensity of _Voldemort. _She sat up quickly and looked around. She wasn't in the room she had fallen asleep in. she was in a deserted house in a sparcely populated area.

"Ah, you are awake. Abby!"

"My name is CHARLOTTE. Tom!" Voldemort flinched to Charlotte great pleasure.

"It would be wise for you to not call me that for i could make your life Hell."

"_Really i don't you could sssseen assss though i have been there already._" She hissed. Voldemort seemed surprised.

"_i wouldn't say you have but then again. I did add my magic to yours and made your magic 3 times stronger. That process was painful. Wasn't it Charlotte?" _Charlotte flinched at the thought of that day and voldemort laughed.

"now abb.. uh Charlotte the reason i have brought you here is to offer you a hand in..."

"No"

"No what? you don't even know what i was going to ask."

"If you offer anything you creepy little man i say no thats my answer."

"Well then," Voldemort smiled a wide creepy smile that Charlotte knew was trouble."I will just force you along."

"You couldn't make me go any where," Voldemort just smiled and started to chant. Just as Charlotte recognised the summoning chant it was too late. Red smoke rose up and and a horrid smell passed Charlotte's nose. As she looked on a Red ghostly figure rose in the deserted house. The figure was about 6ft tall with rags attached to her Skeleton? Her face was the worse. It was wrinkly and had scars over the face. The face looked 60. The body looked 1000. Not a good combination.

"_My dear demonessssss. It isss ssso good tho ssssee you."_

_"Ssssstop the flattery tom. Why did you sssummon me?"_

_" I have brought you a hossst." _Charlotte Inhaled deeply.

"A host? What? Oh no! i am not having that freak in my mind. Stuff that." She tried to get up and leave but found the door locked with powerful magic. When she started to open it. She heard a sound and turned around. What she saw she will never forget. The freacky women demon was 2 inches from her face and he skin was melting. Charlotte was thrust into the door and The demon women came towards her and sank into her body. Charlotte began fighting with her mind and tried to flush the vermin out. But the women, demon women, just laughed thought to Charlotte _no use trying i am just going to lock you away. i don't need the center of you mind i just need the outer section. _Then Charlotte Knew no more as the gates to her outer mind were closed. But as she thought she needed to get out. She needed to beat this demon. She started controling all of her inner rmind and pushed with it towards the gate and smashed it to peices. peices that flew into her? She glared at the horrible women and her ugly features. The women demon thought _you have no chance, give up and let me take control. _Charlotte just laughed and thought _i have more of a chanssse than you think. _Then she pushed all her magic towards the women who did the same. Then they started the mind duel. Throwing spells and thoughts at one another. But was Charlotte in time? The Death eaters had just started their attacked on the place and were just about to kill a person she didn't want to die. No... i am going to be...


	3. Chapter 3

Charlottes last name is Riddle.

voldemort has two sides. Tom and Voldemort. i will refer to each side as tom and voldemort.

Chapter £

Harry. It was his birthday and he was enjoying it. He was in Grimmauld place and he was happy. With Sirius here and Remus. Harry was opening presents and chatting to Remus and so on when he thought he heard a hiss. He stopped and shivered. Remus with his enhanced senses saw this and pretended to hug Harry and said"Are you all right? You shivered just then." Harry was just about to reply when everyone stopped what they were doing to hear the comotion upstairs.

Shaklebolt was surprised. And scared. He was in the foya and to his amaculate surprise voldemort himself walked in. He tied Shaklebolt and threw him over to the wall where shaklebolt remained on the floor. He looked very much out of it but was still concious. A girl walked in behind Voldemort and the darkness in her eyes scared Shaklebolt. His vision blurred. And next thing he knew the girls face was at his own but now she looked gentle and her eyes were shining purple. She was whispering something that he just heard...barely. "Trying to... fight... help me... auror." Then the face went stony and black. Shaklebolt recoiled as he tried to comprehend. However the stony face just lifted her head and laughed. "Tom, I have won. the girl gave a fight but i won. Now where is this boy you want me took look into." Shaklebolt was so confused. _Girl? Fighting? What there was no fight? And what boy is sh... Oh no, Harry! _After that he completely forgot about the girl and was thinking on how to get free.

The Death Eaters picked the aurors up that were still alive and carried them downstairs were that weird lady and Voldemort had Harry knelt in the middle of a circle. The aurors were placed around Harry in another circle. each one had a different plan when a voiced hissed in all of their left ears. It said" _When i raise my hands, let all of your raw magic out but aim it at me_" All were confused so the voice whispered."_i am the girl who is examening Harry. However i am not in control of my actions." _Imperius they thought. "_No i can through that of. I am being possesed now gather you magic!!" _All thr aurors trusted this voice and did what it said.

The woman raised her hands to kill the boy infront of her who looked scared to hell. Just before she said the words a wave of strong raw magic came straight towards her. She noticed and tried to dodge but a force stopped her. She was thrown to the back wall and her neck snapped in half. Harry looked away in disgust. Voldemort looked shocked just as his DE's did. The aurors just all slumped to the floor. Everyone did not move.

CRACK!

Everyone looked up. Looking for the cause.

CRACK!

Again. "WHAT IS THAT?" Voldemort was fuming and the voice that came made him go deadly pale.

"That Tom was my neck reforming after i crashed into the wall." Voldemort did not turn round. He just spoke, his eyes were blank.

"My name, Riddle, is Voldemort."

"Yes i know that but i like to annoy you. It's funny." Voldemort now turned around and looked for the first time on his Tom side daughter. She was dressed in a warrior outfit and had a amulet around her neck that he had never seen before. However the most noticable thing about her was her eyes. Her eyes were a bright purple. And now they were flashing in amusement.

Harry did not understand. And by the look on his parents faces neither did they. Dumbledore look confused as well. Dumbledore decided to speak up. " Hmm... Sorry to interrupt your arguement(voldemort and charlotte were argueing about names.) but we do not understand. Your name is not Riddle." He spoke pointing to Charlotte."It is potter and Your name is Tom."

"My name WAS Potter. Dumbledore but i was left to die and was adopted by Tom Riddle. Who is not present. Only this maniac Voldemort is here."

"Stop the pleasantries Charlotte. Dumbledork! If you have not figured this out all ready i have overestimated you. I have two sides. A Tom and A Voldemort. I am Voldemort, The man for revenge. Tom is the strrong strict father side."

Charlotte snorted and when Voldemort glared she spoke defiantly."Strong? you must be joking. He used to be but now i could beat him in a minute." Harry now snorted and then thought of something that he spoke. but he shouldn't have.

"Hey, isn't this attack based on me. I am supposed to be the center of attention, am i not?"Charlotte fuming and could feel the power building inside of her, wanting to be let go. But she pushed it back down and glared at Harry before hissing in parseltounge so only to people in the room could understand what she was about to say." _i would not ssay that if i were you. Thisss visssit wasss never about you. you were a extra. This was to introduce a posssessssser that i desssstroyed a few minutesss a go."_

_"you dessstroyed her that issss not posssssible" _Voldemort mouth was gaping. She had destroyed the most powerful spirit in the world.

"Oh shut up Voldemort. I can do what i like."

" YOU are not going anywhere." James had stood up and was pointing his wand at the heart of Charlotte's chest. He took a step closer and then confidently kept switching pointing his wand at voldemort and Charlotte.

"I never said i was."

"Yes you did. Just then in parseltounge. Your planning with him to escape."

"Yeah like i would." Charlotte rolled her eyes at James. Sometimes he was so thick.

" YOU would. My daughter wouldn't." _Oh this is what this is about. _Charlotte was getting bored but let James carry on." My daughter died 10 years ago when voldemort attacked my house. And then..."

"Oh just SHUT UP!!" Charlotte was frustrated. First he lies then he turns the story round." First of all, _James, _I was never your daughter and SECOndly i didn't die. Because unlike you Tom saw potential in me as i had a code that took him 2 WEEKS to crack. Even with tips." Dumbledore was now the one with his mouth hanging open. Charlotte scoffed trying to hide her laughter. After dumbledore pulled himself together he said" B...B...B..But you W.w.w.wwhere five then? that is not possible. You couldn't even read or write." This is where Tom cut in. He got bored of the conversation.

"Shut up you old coot. AND NO ONE ELSE BUT IN. Sorry Charlotte he has already started it. He is sending you back to when you were four. He wants you on his side. Do not give in and turn into yourself as you are now. Ok?"

"What? oh right ok. NO!!! Wait a minute. Back to when i was four?"

"It may be a little diferrent but you will be the only one who knows the difference as i stop him from going. Bye!!!"

"NO WAIT!!! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOI..."She choked in midsentace as the wind was knocked from her. She had landed. But where? And when. When she opened her eyes. She saw something she never wanted to see again...

please review!!!! i want constructive critisim,!!! Please i want to know what YOU think.!!!


End file.
